


Flying fast inside the book of Endless Mystery

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fairies, Gen, Manip, Winx Club AU, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'Fairy friends, heroes strong'</em>: A group of young girls, each so absolutely different and uniquely alike, band together at their school for fairies.<br/> <br/><span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales Oct '15 theme: Fairies, Spells, Dark Nights</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/16520.html?thread=1360264#t1360264">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rainbow Made of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of the Winx Club is pretty limited to what I remember from my tweens. I have no idea what happened after I stopped watching. But that's okay for this work because I'm just incorporating the idea and not so much the story...
> 
> Honestly you don't need to have watched the Winx Club for this. I don't remember enough of the Winx Club for this anyway. Just think of them as a girl gang of fairies. :D
> 
> And if anyone wants to give each fairy a character profile ~~(or more!!!)~~ , you are welcome to do so!

**Gwen**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have given myself a style to work with. I am not entirely sure if it will work just as well for the other ladies, but I hope it will. Changing styles within a group is just.. blergh.. not good. So I'll just stick to this style and see how it works out. More of the pencil marks around Morgana perhaps? Give it an edge? Hmmm hmmm hmmm. Lets see!


	2. Sparkling and Invincible

  **Morgana**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with Pendragon colours for the wings, with just a _little_ bit of black ;)


	3. Remember I'm a self-made woman

**Mithian**

 


	4. Dancing make the shifting tides

** Freya **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I worked most on Freya's wings compared to the others.
> 
> I know the colour choice is a tad obvious, some might even say tacky, but I kinda like it and it helped me through a block, so I hope you like it too.
> 
> Also, thanks to Freya, Morgana has been moved down to number 2 on my favourites list in this collection. (So sorry Morgs. I still love you)


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Vivian**

 

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, its not really fair, given the amount of time I spent drawing on a sparkly crown and making her dress sparkly, that they are not clearly visible in the final thing. Ah well.. I did always make things more difficult for myself.
> 
> Also why was it so hard to find a suitable picture of Georgia?!

**Author's Note:**

> My initial idea was that Gwen could be Flora (or Aisha?), Morgana could be Musa, Mithian could be Bloom, Vivian could be Stella, etc.. But then many of it didn't seem to fit, so I thought our women could be an entirely new Winx Club (of sorts) with no connection to the characters in the cartoon. 
> 
> For those of you who have absolutely no idea what the Winx Club is: There are fairy schools, where fairies from all over the universe come to study and get their wings (and occasionally have romances with the boys from another school in that dimension.) There are a group of friends who call themselves the Winx. It's your normal highschool story with classes and boys and fighting evil. You get my gist.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For the Record (The Flying Fast Canon-Ish Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070630) by [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3)




End file.
